Broken Dreams
by Telsia-Cha'ris
Summary: Jolinar and Martouf spend the night together before a mission


Martouf smiled softly as he looked at the woman in his arms. The sounds of the water, the feel of the wind on his face and the sun setting over the ocean made it perfect. "I love you." He said softly.

Jolinar wrapped her hands round his neck, twining her fingers in his hair, the fingers of her other hand caressing Lantash. "And I love you," she said.

Martouf leaned forward and kissed her gently taking in a deep breath relishing the scent of her hair.

Jolinar kissed him back pulling him closer. She didn't want this to end, didn't want to go away but she had to. They had no choice in this. The council deemed them the only ones who could do this and so she had to go.

Martouf deepened the kiss, expressing the depth of his feelings to her. Lantash was evident in the kiss too, he and Martouf swapping so fast at times they were almost fore together.

Jolinar was almost overcome by the depth of his feelings. She opened her eyes and looked at him.

He broke off slightly but kept close to her. "I love you." He repeated.

"And I love you so much," she told him. "We both do. I am sorry…"

Martouf looked at her. "What for?"

"Pushing you away earlier," she whispered. She paused as something flittered at the edge of her mind and then vanished. "And for hurting you the way I did because of it."

Martouf shook his head. "It is fine my love." He said gently as he pulled her into his arms. "I will always be here."

She leaned into him, relishing the closeness and way he made her feel safe. She wanted this moment to last forever. "It was still wrong though. I should not have taken it out on you."

He smiled. "If you cannot express your feelings to me, who can you express them to? Rosha must be cross as well."

Jolinar nodded. "She is more upset than cross. She had plans for tomorrow. Big plans…"

Martouf looked at her. "Oh?"

Rosha looked up at him shyly. "Yes…I had something to tell you but it can wait."

Martouf pretended to pout.

"Not working," Rosha laughed. "For now it remains a secret… tell you when we get back."

Martouf hugged her tightly. "You will come back," he told her.

She nodded slowly. "Yes…"

Martouf looked out at the sun setting. "So pretty."

Jolinar followed his gaze. "I love sunsets. And rainbows." She glanced up at him, the red of the sun reflecting off his eyes and highlighting his hair. "Just something about them, peaceful, eternal."

He looked down at her. "I meant you."

Jolinar blushed. "No I am not," she said quietly.

"Yes you are." He said softly kissing her.

She kissed him back, thinking where her looks had got her in recent months. And where they were likely to get her in the next mission too.

Breaking off slightly he smiled. "Thank-you."

"What for my love?" she asked.

"Being there." He told her.

She looked at him seriously for a moment. "I always will be. And I promise when we get back, we have a surprise for you."

Martouf smiled and laid her down on the sand kissing her soundly.

Jolinar responded to him, taking in as much of his scent and his touch as she could. She wasn't as sure as he was that she would return but she couldn't tell him before she left as he would stop her from leaving. This would be her last mission for a while. When she returned nothing and no-one would be able to keep her and them apart again.

The sun continued to set and the stars came out before they finally lay sated on the sand. Martouf wrapped his arm around her and started up at the sky. Everything would be fine as long as they had each other, he decided.

He had walked her to the gate the following morning and watched her leave. She'd turned and stood silhouetted against the rippling blue event horizon and waved to him. He'd raised his hand in a salute and watched as she turned and moved though. The gate shut down behind her and Martouf returned to their quarters. She would be back in a week he told himself. Just a week.

Even when Jolinar was two weeks over due Martouf was not worried. Sometimes complications occurred and there were delays. It wasn't until the Tau'ri arrived and told him that Jolinar and Rosha were dead. It wasn't until that moment the he realized his dreams were broken. He would never know what secret she carried that she wanted to share. Sunsets and rainbows would now always remind him of broken dreams.

Fin

© Tels Aug 2006.


End file.
